


Afternoon Tea

by desertsanddares



Series: Twisted Wonderland Royalty AU Oneshots [3]
Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Denial of Feelings, Feelings Realization, M/M, Master/Servant, rook be like "i diagnose you with gay"
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:08:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25255150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/desertsanddares/pseuds/desertsanddares
Summary: Vil can't decide who he wants to be married to, and he doesn't know why. Rook figures it out.
Relationships: Jade Leech/Vil Schoenheit
Series: Twisted Wonderland Royalty AU Oneshots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1812271
Comments: 3
Kudos: 32





	Afternoon Tea

**Author's Note:**

> oh shit back at it again  
> uhhhhhh rook and vil are besties in this au :D  
> rook is the guard captain and vil is a prince  
> also jade is vil's servant

"Okay, so how about Roi du Rose?"

"Probably not, he's a bit...well..." In their shared and brief silence, the autumn leaves twirled gently in the breeze. "...temperamental."

"Then how about Roi du Léon? He's quite interesting, no?"

"Absolutely not, that man's an absolute brute,"

"Roi de Fort?"

"Could work, if Queen Rosehearts wasn't looking his way,"

"Hmm, then what about Roi d'Or? He's very kind and gentle,"

"That would be absolutely lovely, but unfortunately, I'm _very_ sure that King and Queen Asim don't trust us,"

"Okay, what about Roi de Ta Chambre?"

"He's probably not even looking to be married, to be honest,"

"Fine, Roi du Dragon?"

"Rook, haven't we gone over this already? Malleus is married," Vil groaned, exasperated from Rook's interrogation. "Look, there's just no one that I could possibly marry, okay? All of my choices are either irritating or impossible."

"Oh, but surely, there's someone you have an eye for? I mean, you have to have considered one person, yes?" Despite Vil's obvious resentment, Rook continued his prying.

Vil rolled his eyes. "No, there's no one. All of them are just not fit for me."

"But Roi du Poison, you must get married, the King and Queen need you to make a choice," Rook said, attempting to persuade Vil into choosing a partner. "If you don't make a choice, they're going to choose for you, you know."

"It's fine, I'll just run away," Vil responded, sipping his tea with a hint of sarcasm and actual consideration. "I can run far far away from this place, and then, I'll never have to get married. Easy solution."

"Oh, but you yourself know you won't actually do that, right? You have too many people you care about," A sigh left Rook, and he shook his head in disagreement. "Why can't you choose a suitor, Roi du Poison?"

Making sharp eye contact with Rook, Vil spat out his indignant words. "Didn't I just tell you? Everyone is just not right for me!"

Rook's eyes widened at the unexpected yell, and a flash of concern briefly shone in them. "But surely, there's another reason? Even if you don't like anyone, you have to have thought about this. That's just who you are, Roi du Poison."

A mix of confusion and frustration washed over Vil's face. He furrowed his eyebrows, clearly exhausted from any lingering thoughts about marriage. "Look, I really don't want to talk about this right now, Rook. I just want to enjoy my tea in peace."

Upon seeing Vil's troubled expression, Rook heaved a deep breath and decided to stop forcing the matter upon Vil. Then, the garden was quiet, the only sounds being the clicking of tea cups meeting saucers or the light rustling of leaves being tossed by the wind. The duo basked in the calming silence, slowly letting all the stress of current events leave their minds. Finally, it was Rook who initiated a conversation.

"How is Jade handling the situation, Roi du Poison?"

Vil's head perked up at the question, but alas, he sighed and let his eyes droop back down to his lap. "He's already picked off Riddle and Kalim as unsuitable, along with possibly Azul. He said that my only real choices are Idia and Leona, but he warned me that Idia probably won't marry, leaving me with the beast."

"That's not what I was talking about, Roi du Poison." Rook shook his head, hiding both his concern about Vil's assumption and his sudden interest in Jade's opinion. "How does Jade _feel_ about the situation?"

Vil's head then perked up again, once again taken aback by Rook's question. "Oh, well, he said that he would miss me if I leave. And that I was the best master in the court. And that he won't ever forget me if I leave. _And_ that if I were to visit, he would welcome me in open arms and still act as my servant."

Vil softly smiled upon remembering Jade's remarks, but he quickly flipped that smile into a frown. A short pause held in the air, Rook unsure what to say. The only words that left his mouth were "Well, that's a lot."

"It's all flattery, really. Jade likes to mess with me." Vil spat, chugging more tea down his throat.

But Rook could see past Vil's retort. Within Vil, Rook saw that he didn't take the remarks as flattery; rather, he took them as praise. It was evident in the soft, yet somewhat smug, grin that Vil held at the end of his recollection of Jade's words, and it was evident in the light blush that bloomed on his pastel cheeks. It was evident in Vil's denial of the remarks, the man refusing, yet knowing, that Jade's words were complimentary and the truth. It was _now_ evident in the air of the shy silence that shrouded Vil, who was staring down at the garden table and fidgeting with his thumbs.

Putting two and two together, Rook knew what was wrong with Vil.

"Roi du Poison," Rook began, his eyes piercing into Vil. "Do you like Jade?"

Silence.

Silence.

More silence.

Then-

"Huh!? What makes you think that!?" Vil shouted, nearby birds flying away from the sudden outburst. 

_Bullseye._ Rook thought, and he grinned. Vil's face lit up hot red with blood, and his teacup hit the saucer with an audible _clank._ The tea swished and splashed out of the cup, and Rook laughed. Rook laughed, knowing he was right. 

"Your reaction says everything, Roi du Poison." Rook said, cherishing his victory.

Vil vigorously shook his head in denial. "Nonsense! Jade was just flattering me! He didn't mean anything he said!"

"Hm, but even if he didn't, you still seem to feel quite strongly about his words, don't you?"

"It's nothing! I was just surprised, you know? How could you suggest something like _that_ to me?"

"There's nothing to be ashamed of, Roi du Poison. You two have been together for quite a long time. It's not really unexpected for you to develop feelings for Jade-"

"I DON'T HAVE FEELINGS FOR HIM! IF ANYTHING, JADE IS ANNOYING, SLY, AND A CONNIVING SON OF A-"

"Did you say my name, Master Vil?" Jade called, strutting over to the tea table.

"JADE!" Vil shrieked, his nerves flaring up from Jade's sudden intrusion into the embarrassing conversation.

"It's almost time for dinner. We have to go." Jade said. Upon noticing Rook, his trained politeness kicked in. "Captain Rook, would you like to come with?"

"No thank you, you two can go on your own." Rook answered, a sly tug pulling at his lips.

"If you insist, Captain Rook," Jade said. He then gestured to Vil, holding his hand out. "Come on, we have to go. It's getting dark."

"Yes, take his hand, Roi du Poison." Rook spat, his eyes gleaming with mischief. Jade looked at him, visibly perplexed.

At a loss for words, Vil accepted the hand held out in front of him. He shot a look at Rook, who laughed.

 _How intriguing_ , Rook thought, watching the duo walk back to the palace together.

**Author's Note:**

> "and that if I were to visit, he would welcome me in open arms"  
> "and open legs"  
> "what"  
> "what"
> 
> from now on, i shall stop indenting all of my paragraphs;;;; finally free from elementary school beating the concept of indentation into me  
> sorry for not writing a lot btw, i honestly just feel like writing whenever;;;; everything i do is self-indulgent


End file.
